Palabras que lastiman y dejan el arrepentimiento en el corazón
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué fueron aquellas últimas palabras que le dijo a sus padres antes de correr e ignorar su llamado? Era una pesadilla constante en su vida. Flame le ayudaba a superarlas pero ahora que no está, se siente perdido. Se siente como ese pequeño niño que era y juega a ser un héroe. Una máscara que cubre un cuerpo débil. Un dolor que jamás supera y que ahora, busca una razón de vivir.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Con lo que dijo nuestro pequeño niño Takeru a Ryoken en su duelo, me dolió tanto pero también, me pareció algo hermoso el querer escribir un poco más de aquel evento que todos observamos y que sin duda, fue uno de los mejores capítulos al enfrentarse estos dos y hablar realmente del dolor y las diferencias que cada uno carga, fue demasiado emotivo que realmente, no me iba a quedar atrás para poder escribir esta linda y tierna historia.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Qué fueron aquellas últimas palabras que le dijo a sus padres?

¿Porqué había estado tan molesto con ellos aquel día que sólo decidió correr y no mirar atrás a pesar de que le llamaban?

¿Porqué no pudo disculparse con ellos?

¿Porqué no pudo volver a verlos?

Eso había sido su culpa y lo peor de todo, es que no podia recordar que era lo que había hecho, que era lo que había pasado cuando solamente era un pequeño niño. Había tantas preguntas dentro de si que realmente, nunca podia llegar a una o varias respuestas, era una laguna mental, era como si al estar en ese experimento que cambió su vida, también borrará aquello que le causo dolor, aquello que ahora le atormenta por querer recordar y se desespera al no saber que pasó ese día. Era una pesadilla que lo seguía en las noches, provocaba que se despertará agitado al no poder recordar el rostro de sus padres, como había decidido huir y no mirar a donde se dirigía. Muchas veces maldecia y golpeaba la pared desesperado sin importar el dolor a sus puños, si sangraba o si realmente se había roto algo por el repentino golpe. Las lágrimas le ganaban y no podia evitar que salieran de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas y el sentimiento de que hizo algo terrible, se instalará en su pecho. Subía sus manos a sus ojos para querer detenerlas pero era imposible, no dejaban de salir ante el fuerte dolor que sentía en su corazón. El había tenido la culpa desde un principio pero el simple hecho de no poder recordar, era lo que llegaba a desesperarlo más.

Le dolía más el no poder disculparse y quedarse con la culpa cargada a sus jóvenes hombros. Un peso enorme se había creado para que nunca olvidará aquello de lo que ahora se arrepiente.

Desde que regresó a casa con sus abuelos, no hablaba, no convivía y mucho menos, quería comer. No podia dejar de pensar en sus días encerrado en aquel lugar, pensaba que aquella comida que su abuela le servía con gusto, era sólo una trampa. Se escondia en su habitacion, oculto entre sus sabanas. Con las luces apagadas, las cortinas cerradas y llorando a mar y lágrima, gritando los nombres de sus padres para que fueran a consolarlo pero al recordar que ellos nunca más iban a volver, era cuando lloraba con más fuerza. Por su culpa, ellos se habían ido para siempre y nunca pudo disculparse por lo que hizo. Las noches de pesadillas empezaron, la primera vez que su abuelo intento tocar su hombro para preguntar que le pasaba, no se lo permitió. Se había separado rápido de él que había golpeado su arrugada mano y le había dejado un pequeño rasguño. Tenía miedo de aquel contacto que le habían prohibido que realmente, pensaba que todos los que se acercaban a él, le iban hacer daño. Era ese miedo con el que cargaba Homura Takeru desde que era un niño. El que provocó que cambiará su apariencia y se escondiera debajo de una máscara de un tipo rudo y fuerte cuando realmente, ni siquiera podia volver a pegar los pedazos de su corazón hecho trizas. Decidió cerrarse, que hablarán lo que quieran de él, que se burlaran por ser débil o que sólo fuera ignorado. Al final en cuenta, ya estaba acostumbrado y todos ellos, nunca entenderían el infierno que vivió y que aún le sigue a pesar de tener libertad. Era algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

La noche que conoció a Flame y posteriormente se fue a dormir bajo el regaño de su abuelo porque estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, esa noche no pudo evitar que las pesadillas volvieran. Sudaba frío y se movía de un lado a otro desesperado, apretando sus dientes y sus sábanas. Gritando de dolor ante aquellas descargas y sintiendo hambre cuando le prohibieron de comida. Despertó con el corazón acelerado, subiendo sus manos a sus oídos para cubrirlos, sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo y tratando de tranquilizar su acelerada respiración. Pudo observar a ese ser extraño que tanto le decia que había sido creado a partir de él, salir de su disco de duelos y mirarle con atención. Pudo ver esos ojos amarillos brillar y el silencio de sus movimientos. Lo miro por mucho tiempo hasta que sus pies se movieron, se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar donde él estaba. Tomó el disco de duelos y lo llevo a su cama. Lo acomodo con cuidado sobre la almohada restante y sólo lo observó en silencio. Ambos se miraban con atención, Takeru alzó un poco la mano para tocar ese pequeño cuerpo. Dudo un poco pero pico curioso el pecho de aquel monigote. Se sentía calido, era un calorcito que hace tiempo, había olvidado y pensaba, no era merecedor de ello. La culpa y la vergüenza era lo que cargaba, el arrepentimiento, era lo que perforaba su corazón, no supo el porque pero eso se sentía bien. Suspiro cansado, alejaba su mano con cuidado, bostezo un poco y decidió dormir.

Se dio cuenta, que en las noches que sufría de pesadillas, de los ataques de pánico que lo despertaban desesperado. Flame era el que se encontraba a su lado siempre, aquel pequeño monigote era el que siempre esperaba encontrar a su lado cuando despertaba con el corazón en la garganta. No necesitaba palabras para calmarlo, recibía pequeñas caricias a su frente que no podia evitar recordar y pensar, que se trataba de su padre que siempre se preocupaba de su único hijo cuando se lastimaba y empezaba a llorar. El como removia sus cabellos, le hacía recordar a su madre cuando se sentaba a su lado en la cama cuando se había enfermado y lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras le cantaba una suave nana.

Sabía que sus padres nunca iban a regresar, era imposible que ellos regresarán de la muerte pero tener a Flame a su lado, era como si ellos estuvieran ahí, que aún podía sentirse seguro y protegido pero sobre todas las cosas, que aún podía sentirse amado y pronto, las pesadillas empezaban a desaparecer, la tranquilidad llegaba a su corazón y los sueños, eran más lindos y felices.

Gracias a Flame, pudo pedirle perdón a sus abuelos por tantos malos tratos que les dio pero también les agradeció por todo ese tiempo que lo soportaron y que lo cuidaron. Sus abuelos no pudieron evitar sentirse orgullosos de su único nieto, aún pidiendo permiso al chico, lo abrazaron. El primer abrazo que Takeru sintió y se llenó de calidez, que realmente le hacía sentir vivo. Un contacto que hace tiempo había deseado tener y ahora, no quería separarse de aquel abrazo. Pero sabía, que ese era momento para poder avanzar, para poder luchar por aquello que perdió y encontrar las respuestas de su camino. Es por eso que decidió irse con Flame como su amigo, como su hermano o como su padre, era momento de que avanzaran.

Poder tener un compañero con quien hablar todo el día, que le ayudará a comprender muchas cosas y que estuviera ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Dormir a su lado y despertar sabiendo que alguien lo iba a ver. Poco a poco, empezaba a disfrutar la vida, empezaba a ver el mundo con otros ojos y olvidar aquello que le hizo daño. Sabía que si su compañero Ignis estuviera a su lado, no había nada de que temer, no tenía porque temer a las sombras o a la oscuridad. No tenía porque quedarse con la mirada perdida esperando a que algo llegará a él. Las miles de oportunidades que se crearon, las amistades que hizo y los momentos divertidos que fue partícipe, era algo que siempre guardaría en su corazón. Mirar a Flame que se asomaba curioso de su disco de duelos, que señalaba las cosas que desconocía y que le parecían divertidas. Cuando le obligaba a darse una ducha después de clases o le ayudaba en la tarea. Quien estaba a su lado cuando ambos aprendieron como tenían que cocinar y se quedaban despiertos para platicar sobre lo emocionante que había sido ese día. Takeru se encontraba feliz, con las dudas despejadas y el corazón tranquilo. Cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad porque sabía, que Flame estaría a su lado en el momento que tendría pesadillas, él estaría ahí para ayudarle a olvidarlas.

Era como si se viera a si mismo en el espejo, con una edad menor y conociendo el mundo que le rodeaba, que le causaba curiosidad. Comprendió, que de eso nació Flame, comprendió que eran aquellos tiernos e inocentes sentimientos que compartían. Era como si regresará en el tiempo y volviera a empezar, a descubrir y emocionarse con lo que antes le daba color a su vida.

Pero.

¿En serio creyó que esos momentos serían para siempre?

Desgraciadamente si. Llego a imaginar que Flame formaría parte de su futuro pero tampoco pudo adivinar, que aquella guerra en la que se involucró, sería la última para Flame. Ver como por culpa de Windy, se convertía en un archivo corrupto, como empezaba a desaparecer y luchar contra su compañero de Viento. Y como si fuera una pesadilla más, quedarse en su lugar sin las posibilidades de hacer algo más y ayudarle, observar como Flame prefería autodestruirse antes de causarle daño. Fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta de cuán sólo se encontraba.

Después de que Bohman fuera derrotado y el pudiera regresar al mundo real, esperaba ver a Flame salir de su disco de duelos, escuchar sus regaños, empezar a discutir y así empezar su día a día pero cuando tomó su disco de duelos y pronunció su nombre, aquel Ignis de Fuego no apareció. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, abrazo con fuerza aquel aparato mientras rogaba, mientras le pedía a cualquier divinidad que le devolviera a su compañero. Esa noche lloró mucho por su pérdida, por su culpa, no era fuerte y no podia serlo nunca porque nadie lo vería en lo más alto de la cumbre y derrotando a cualquier enemigo que se ponga frente a él. Esa vez entendió que estaba sólo, sus padres habían muerto por su culpa y Flame había tenido el mismo destino para protegerlo. Si sólo hubiera sido más fuerte y menos orgulloso, los tendría a su lado pero el hubiera no existe, sólo le queda vivir con el dolor en su corazón, con el peso de su muerte en sus hombros y la soledad como su compañera destinada. Ya no podia hacer nada, no podia avanzar y mucho menos retroceder.

Sabía que se quedaría estancado. Las razones de su vida se habian marchado y ahora, se encontraba perdido, sin saber a quien seguir o perder las esperanzas de levantarse. Ya no sabía el porque peleaba, ya no sabía ni el porque seguía con vida. Solo se encontraba mirando el piso, en la oscuridad y en la espera de que se termine su vida ya.

**\--Tu alma sigue cautiva aquí y no sabes cual es la forma de escapar no encontrarás el camino**

Aunque Revolver era el enemigo que más quería enfrentar, realmente ya no tenía ánimos para eso. Escucharlo hablar en aquel escenario que muchas veces me causo pesadillas, sentir cuán sólo se encontraba. Lo desesperado que se encontraba y lo triste que estaba.

**\--Pues muestramelo** \--Gritaba con desesperación, de algún modo, quería sacar el dolor y el coraje que se habían instalado en su pecho desde hace tiempo.**\-- Como ya sabes, mis padres fueron en mi búsqueda cuando desapareci y fallecieron en un accidente, la mañana del día que me secuestraron me pelee con ellos, les dije algo horrible**

**\--¿Qué les dijiste?**

**\--Lo grave es que no me acuerdo** \--El dolor de las palabras saliendo por su garganta, los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ese momento.**\-- Me quejaria por algo de comer que no me gustaba o porque me atosigaban para que estudiará más pero lo peor es que el miedo hizo que me olvidará de todo, aunque intenté recordarlo, no puedo **\--Se sentía desesperado, aquellos tormentosos recuerdos llegaron a él pero por más que se esforzara, no podia encontrar nada, estaba bloqueado y se sentía más desesperado, como golpeaba con fuerza su corazón.**\-- Les dije algo horrible a mis padres y me atormenta desde entonces. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que les dije? Ya no están, ya no volveré a verlos ¿Cómo me disculpo?**

El silencio que su contrincante tenía le hizo sentirse más nervioso. Más ansioso, como si el aire le faltaba, empezaba a sentirse mareado y tenía ganas de vomitar. Aquello que siempre estuvo guardado dentro de su corazón, tenía miedo en dejarlo salir, tenía miedo que alguien se burlara y lo hiciera ver como un estúpido.

**\--No tiene nada de malo y no es necesario que te disculpes **\--Fue lo que dijo Revolver con calma, mirando a ese pobre chico que trataba de encontrar una salida a todos esos sentimientos que desconocía. Una salida de aquella desesperación que no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía pena por él.**\-- Los que parten, no desaparecen por completo de tu vidan simplemente van a otro lugar, eso es lo que yo creo **\--No pudo evitar pensar en su padre, lo orgulloso o avergonzado que se debe sentir. Sentía aquella tristeza salir de su corazón, las cálidas palabras de enseñanza, los buenos momentos que vivieron solo ellos dos como padre e hijo. Era algo que siempre atesoro en su pecho.**\-- Y decidí vivir de forma que no me avergüenza cuando me reúna con ellos, a diferencia de ti**

**\--¿Estás diciendo que mi vida es vergonzosa?**

**\--En estos momentos lo es**

**\--¿Cómo te atreves? **\--Soulburner grito con furia.

**\--En lugar de quejarte ¡Derrotame haciendo arder tu alma con tu estilo de duelo!**

El grito de Revolver hizo retumbar el lugar. Sabían el dolor y el peso que cargaba los hombros de su enemigo pero lo veían avanzar, sin preocuparse o mirar atrás como Soulburner había hecho todo ese tiempo. El no titubeaba, el no dudaba, por eso era demasiado fuerte y podia entenderlo. Takeru era débil, muchas veces que se miraba en el espejo, no para de repetirse que sólo tuvo suerte de sobrevivir. Soulburner, era aquel que siempre quiso ser, alguien fuerte y valiente, despreocupado y tranquilo. Sentir las emociones correr por las venas y aventurarse a nuevos caminos aunque siempre existiera el peligro. Pero no podia ser como el, no podia cuando se escondía detrás de aquella máscara que había creado, era imposible salir de su zona de confort y enfrentar al mundo como siempre deseo. No era alguien fuerte, sólo un tipo con suerte que logró vivir y llegar a ese momento para sentir como empezaba a desvanecerse, para sentir como toda su coraza empezaba a destruirse para dar paso a un pequeño niño que siempre sintió el frío de la oscuridad. Aquel niño perdido que se encontraba abrazado así, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y tratando de soñar que esa fuera otra vida.

**_\--Para superar las penas que albergamos en el corazón, debemos fortalecernos. Hacer arder el alma en un duelo _**\--Fue lo que pensó Playmaker. Al igual que Soulburner, Yusaku era sólo un niño que aún no podia avanzar, que sus piernas se encontraban pegadas de ese lugar que no pudo salir. El dolor y la carga de sus hombros. Todos sufrieron a su manera, tal vez unos más que otros pero del dolor era algo imposible de salir. Aún dudaba, aún tenía miedo de avanzar y no saber hasta cuando iba a chocar con pared pero observar aquel duelo, tal vez podia encontrar aquello que perdió.**_\-- Revolver ¿Pretendes convertirte en la máxima prueba para Soulburner?_**

El tiempo se agotaba y Soulburner dudaba. Su corazón estaba herido y se encontraba sólo. Había perdido todo tipo de esperanza e interés por aquel juego. Realmente, sólo quería terminar e irse algún lado, ya no quería saber nada cuando sabía, que no iba a ganar.

**_\--¿Porqué dudas Soulburner? No es propio de ti _**\--Fue aquella voz que escucho y le hizo sentirse sorprendido pero también, sintió aquella calidez en su pecho.**_\-- Sabes que Revolver está diciendo lo correcto _**\--Por más que le doliera, tenía razón.**_\-- Tus padres y yo ya no estamos pero siempre nos tendrás a tu lado ¡Mira al frente, Soulburner!_**

Al mirar al frente, pudo jurar ver a sus padres orgullosos por el, con aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro pero también, vio a Flame. Aquel monigote que le saludaba con felicidad y alzaba su pequeña mano. Estuvo sólo porque nunca supo como lidiar con todo ese dolor, siempre se la pasaba llorando, gritando y echándose la culpa de todo lo que le ha pasado. Por culpa de su estúpido orgullo, por su culpa, era que había terminado de esa manera pero no siempre tenía que ser así. Muchas veces iba a caer, muchas veces se va a desanimar y probablemente, lidiar con las pesadillas, no se nada fácil pero sabía que no estaba sólo porque no solo sus padres y Flame lo cuidaban, sus abuelos y Kiku esperaban por él. Le habían deseado un buen viaje y esperarian a que llegará con ellos y se sintiera mejor, con el dolor atrás y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por haber superado aquel dolor.

**_\--Exacto, eso es_** \--Flame alzó su pequeño pulgar mientras empezaba a desvanecerse. Soulburner sabía, que había terminado con su deber para cuidarlo y ayudarle a crecer, ese, era un paso que tenía que dar sólo.

**\--Es verdad. Todo lo que sucedió forma parte de mi ¡Lo viví!**

La determinación brillaba de sus ojos. No había el porque tenía que seguir escondiéndose entre su pasado y su presente. No había el porque tenía que seguir sufriendo y esperando a que tuvieran lástima de él. Tomaría a ese pequeño niño de la mano mientras le diría que todo está bien. Puede caerse y llorar, puede seguir pidiendo que sus padres regresarán porque ellos siempre estarían ahí a su lado para protegerlo, pedir que Flame regresará pero le ayudaría avanzar, a tener cuidado y poder mirar aquel futuro tan brillante que les espera. Fue esa determinación que Revolver vio al final, sentir como un peso menos se quitaba de sus hombros, esa había sido una forma arriesgada pero era también, para poder sentir el perdón de todos aquellos a quien les hizo daño.

**\--Bien hecho Soulburner**

Al momento que susurró Revolver aquellas palabras. Soulburner recordó aquellas palabras de Flame. El duelista había buscado el perdón de los pecados realizados por su padre, probablemente se encontraba perdido de igual manera, probablemente, no sabía hacia donde avanzar. Miro a Playmaker y recordó a todos esos niños que sufrieron. No era el único, todos dudaban en avanzar, todos tenían miedo del futuro que tanto les prohibieron pero se esforzaban por seguir viviendo, por olvidar aquel cruel pasado y poder tener una vida normal. Podia sentirse avergonzado, podia sentirse terrible por las palabras dichas a sus padres, esas últimas palabras que terminaron con su familia. Ya no podia pedir perdón pero si podía cambiar las cosas. Avanzar y no dudar, caer y aprender de sus errores. Aventuras que vivir y cosas nuevas por experimentar. Ahora ya no dudaba de todo eso, realmente quería vivir, dejar aquel peso de sus hombros y tener algo nuevo en su vida, cosas de las que sus padres, se deben sentir orgullosos.

En algún momento, volvería a sentir la calidez de sus padres y las bromas de Flame. Pero ahora, sólo quería vivir al fin. Quería volar al sentirse tan libre y dejar el fuego en su corazón, un fuego que nunca se extinguiria.

Esa era la determinación que había creado Homura Takeru. Dejar libre el pasado, caminar en su presente y dejar que el futuro brille con intensidad. Avanzar junto con ellos y dejar a un lado el orgullo cuando se es necesario.

De los errores y el dolor, se aprende. Y ahora al mirar el sol, sólo puede sentir calidez dentro de su corazón. Estaba vivo y estaba agradecido de eso. Podía avanzar y ya no dudar. Podría vivir. Realmente, lo podía hacer.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Leyeron la noticia está mañana? Yo no puedo aceptar que Vrains de acabe de esta manera, es algo que realmente me dolió porque, Vrains me ha dado una de las mejores historias y material para poder escribir y mostrarles estas historias. Realmente me va a doler demasiado, incluso no pare de llorar esta mañana, soy un poco sensible a lo que me gusta y ver que termine Vrains tan abruptamente, es algo que realmente no me espere. Realmente desearía que le dieran más tiempo, aun hay mucho que tienen que abarcar.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 5 de Septiembre de 2019**


End file.
